Darkness Within
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: A new evil has been unleashed upon Sonic's world. It's target is those that are pure of heart. It suck's out their happiness and leaves nothing but evil behind. Amy becomes one of it's targets can she fight it and will Sonic be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness Within**

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH**

**Chapter 1**

A cold wind blew through the city of Station Square while a white light reflecting off the moon shined upon the city's rooftops while blue star's sparkled around it. Even though it was night-time the city was still lively with people, some going out with friends, some going to casino's and others just enjoying the night air. Some however were sound asleep in their beds, since it was rather late and just after midnight.

An apartment building on one particular street was home to a certain pink hedgehog. Her name was Amy Rose she was one of the few citizens that was in her bed sound asleep, however she was not having a pleasant dream. Sweat poured from her head as she tossed and turned in her bed while her legs knocked the covers off the bed. She suddenly bolted up right, a startled expression appeared on her face and her right hand steadied her rapidly beating heart.

Letting out a sigh, she wiped the sweat off her forehead and jumped off her bed. She stood before her window and gazed out over the city. "what a nightmare why do I keep having that same dream I wonder does it mean something? Surely it can't," the sleepy pink hedgehog turned away from her window with a yawn escaping her lips and failed to see a dark shadow crossing over the street lights and lingering in the shadows.

She returned to her bed in the hopes of getting back to sleep and she managed without receiving any nightmares. Morning soon appeared and Amy was up early ready to start her day. Her apartment was cleaned in record time and she was out her door by while lunch holding a little wooden basket.

The gang had planned a pick nick at Station Square's park, so that kept her mind off the unsettling dream she had last night. Though it was not enough to make her forget about it completely. She beamed when she reached the park and was happy to see a certain blue hedgehog napping under a tree. Her other friends sat at the pick nick tables.

Everyone was there even Shadow though he was not entirely thrilled that Rouge had dragged him and Knuckles along. "Hey guys!" Amy called.

Cream and Cheese ran over and hugged the pink hedgehog "oh Amy I'm so glad you could make it!"

Amy giggled and greeted everyone of her friends then they started eating, as she ate she caught her mind wondering back to the dream, _'hm, it was such a strange dream, I mean everything was fine, until it was an empty void of darkness and then that scream it gives me the chills just thinking about it.' _An uneasy expression crossed over her features on her face earning her a concerned look from a certain hedgehog.

Cream snapped her out of her thinking "Amy are you okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah I'm ok just uh I was just thinking about something," Amy said quickly said.

Meanwhile Sonic let out a yawn as Knuckles came and sit by him, "hey Knucklehead how ya been?"

Knuckles ignored the nick name which he hated so much and shrugged towards the blue hedgehog, "meh ok I guess but I really shouldn't be here, the master emerald was acting up last night and I really should be keeping an eye on it."

Sonic opened one and glanced at the red echidna "oh yeah how so?"

"I don't know what's up, but the emerald won't stop glowing," Knuckles sighed.

"Huh that's pretty weird, it could be nothing though cause its done that before right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I guess you might be right,"

Tails approached the two "hey Sonic, Knuckles we're gonna have a game of frisby you guys wanna join in?"

Sonic grinned "I'm in, Knuckles you up for a challenge?"

Knuckles shrugged "guess it couldn't hurt."

The gang had played for about an hour and a half, Amy had caught the frisby in her hand when she suddenly paused as she was about to throw it in Vector's direction. Vector raised his eyes in confusion "yo Amy you gonna throw that thing or what?"

Her head shot up wards towards the sky only to see it being covered a black shadow with eerie mist emanating from it. Everyone looked up also to see the same thing, "what is that?!" Yelled Charmy he was a little scared as he buzzed over to Espio.

"I don't know, but it's definitely not the night sky!" Replied Espio.

"Yeaah it's only like two in the afternoon," commented Tails.

Amy stood frozen in her place her mouth wide open as the memory of her dream came back to haunt her. It was the same darkness from her dream. With one blink of her eyes she noticed that everyone and everything around her had vanish. An icy cold wind flew through her quills and chilled her to the bone.

"Uhhhh, hello is anyone there?" She called as she gazed around herself.

She asked again but received no reply, she gasped and swirled round as a loud roar sounded through the darkness. Her emerald eyes widened to see a dark shadow coming towards her what looked it's hands were reaching out to her almost trying to grab her but didn't. It's body went right through her and shadow disappeared. Amy had collapsed to her knee's and soon fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness Within **

**Chapter Two**

**Amy's POV**

_My eyes snapped open and I lay flat on the ground, everything was still black around me. I sat myself up using my hands and I gazed all around the darkness. Standing up I decided to walk around while keeping an eye out for that shadow thing whatever that was I don't know. I walked the endless void of darkness for what seemed like forever. _

_"It just feels like I'm walking in circles!" I concluded with a huff, while I stopped walking. My feet were starting to hurt. I looked ahead of myself and in front of me was...Me? What the?_

_I see no mirror so how could there be another me?  
_

_I walked so far to where I was right in front of the other me. She looked exactly like me, except she was a light black colour, her dress was longer than mine and coloured in a darker black than her body. She mirrored the same actions as me, after a few seconds of doing this she just grinned at me. _

_"Hello Amy!" Her voice was totally not my voice. _

_It was a deep and very evil sounding voice, I stumbled back a little when she began to talk. "Who are you?" I questioned._

_"I'm you!" _

_"No you're not, you may look like me but you definitely don't sound like me!" _

_The other me laughed and clapped her hands together, "well observed!"_

_"So are you gonna tell me who you are?!" I frowned, I really wanted to get outta here this place gave me the creeps. _

_"Already did, I also know everything about you." _

_My eyes went wide but then I frowned "oh yeah prove it!" _

_She chuckled evilly and with her eyes closed she opened her mouth "I know that you're in love with a certain blue hedgehog named Sonic, but he doesn't love you back...hmm I don't blame him. Your pathetic the way you chase him around and constantly asking him out on dates. I bet he thinks that you're a freak the way you swing that hammer of yours and that's why he runs from you!" _

_My fist clenched with every word that came outta her mouth that's just not true, sure he runs but he's just nervous that's just what I've always thought. "That's not true!" I growled. _

_She was still laughing, "oh but it is, your also weak he must get tired of saving you, I don't know why he doesn't just leave you behind with whoever has captured you at the time? I know I would."_

_I shut my eyes tight, what she's saying is just not true, "your wrong Sonic would never do that!" I yelled as my eyes snapped open, I blinked a few times she wasn't there and the darkness was now a bright white light, "huh what happened?" I questioned but then the light took over me and I could myself waking up...So this was just a dream? _

I woke up in one of Cream's bedrooms, Cream sat next to me with a glass of water in her hand. She looked pretty worried about me. "Oh Amy thank goodness your awake me and Cheese were really worried about you," she handed me the glass and I took a big gulp of water and I felt slightly better.

"Thanks, Cream and you to Cheese." We both laughed as Cheese flew around us.

I turned to Cream, "what happened Cream?" I asked.

"Well we were having a pick nick, but something strange happened, the sky had suddenly turned black and that's when you passed out and after you were out the sky went back to normal. Knuckles thinks it's got something to do with the master emerald." Cream explained.

I stared back at my glass and took another drink, once I finished I got out of bed I couldn't stay in it any longer. "Amy I don't think your ready to get up yet," Cream said as I wobbled about.

"I'm fine Cream really, I think it's just because I've laid down for so long."

We went down stairs and into Cream's living room and I was surprised to see everyone there including Sonic and Shadow. "Amy how are you feeling dear?" Asked Cream's mum.

I smiled at her "oh I'm feeling a lot better I just don't get how I passed out that's all."

Knuckles came forward and up to me, "Amy you have to be careful!"

I blinked in confusion "what? What are you talking about Knuckles?"

He folded his arms, "something has been released from the master emerald I don't know what it is but its seems attracted to you Amy."

My eyes went wide I wonder if it was that thing from my dream? I looked at Knuckles "don't you have any idea of what it is?"

Knuckles shook his head "I'm afraid not, but it's not anything good that much I do know."

Sonic came forward "whoa knucklehead how do ya know that this thing is attracted to Amy?"

Knuckles glared at Sonic when he called him knucklehead, "I've just got this really strong feeling that just draws me to Amy, watch over her Sonic. If this thing takes over Amy, we may never see the real Amy ever again!"

Now this shocked me and I watched as Knuckles made his way out of Cream's front "wait Knuckles where are you going?!" I called he stopped at the door.

"I have to go back to the master emerald to keep an eye on it." With that said he left.

Tails turned to Sonic "Sonic we better let Amy stay at the workshop."

I turned back round to them Sonic didn't seem to happy with that idea but nodded in agreement. "I can't stay at the workshop, what about my apartment?"

"I don't mind you staying at the workshop Amy, I do have a spare room and I'm pretty sure your apartment will be fine if you just check up on it now and then." Said Tails.

I sighed in defeat "alright, well I going to go get some of my stuff."

I was surprised to find myself in Sonic's arms "Sonic?"

"Don't worry Ames, I'll take you there and get you to the workshop," I blushed at the nickname, it was nice of him to do this, I nodded and he ran off towards Station Square.


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkness Within**

**Chapter 3**

**Amy's POV**

I tried to get settled into Tails guest bedroom, which will be pretty easy since it was quite small and cosy. Sonic left to go on a run, so I decided to just hang out in my room, Tails was busy with the Tornado; no surpise there. The room was coloured a creamy white colour, and had one squared window, the bed was pretty plain. Letting out a sigh I pulled my legs up and held them while I leaned against the pillow.

What could I do? I can't just sit around here and do nothing all day.

My eyes wandered to the door, maybe I should go for a walk. With my mind made up I got off the bed and opened the door and made my way outside. The Forest of the Mystic Ruins were practically next door to Tails workshop, so that's were I went walking. I hadn't intended in going into deep, but I guess I had when I realised that it was pretty dark in here for it being during the day.

I was starting to feel a little nervous as I had that feeling that someone was watching me. _"Ammmy!" _I stopped in my tracks when I heard someone call out to me in a loud but sort of hushed whisper.

Letting out a gasp and feeling a little nervous I gazed around my surroundings to find no one there. "okay that was a little creepy. Maybe I'm just hearing things," I said to myself just trying to make myself feel better, not that I wanted to be hearing things either.

It happened once again just after I said that, "now I know I'm not hearing things...w-whose there?!" I demanded while shaking a little. Coming out of the trees was that other me, my eyes went wide, "you!"

"You can't avoid me Amy, I'll track you down no matter where you are," she chuckled.

"What do you want from me?!" I demanded with a clenched fist.

"I want your body, I'm you remember but I'm your evil side and no one else but you can see me. Once you turn to the dark side, I will take over your body, then everyone will be able to see me," she chuckled evilly.

I backed away from her "I will never turn evil, you can't make me!"

She scoffed "is that a challenge? Cause I accept it if it is?"

I growled "no it most certainly not a challenge!"

"I don't care if it is or not, I will change you!" She grinned and the area around me began to turn black I panicked when I couldn't see anything.

I walked for what it seemed like miles when I suddenly spotted Sonic, thank goodness, I'm sure he'll help me. I ran over and by the time I reached him I was out of breath. "Sonic I'm so happy to see you, p-please you have to help me?!" I managed to say through shaky breaths.

I was surprised since Sonic hadn't turned to face or even said a word. I reached out to touch his shoulders when he suddenly turned round and I was shocked at the look he was giving me. He looked pretty annoyed and angry, "whatdya want Amy?!" He snapped at me in a tone of voice that he's never used when talking to me.

I looked at the ground "well I..." I was cut off.

"NO AMY I WILL NOT TAKE YOU OUT ON A DATE WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKILL THAT I DON'T LIKE YOU, I'VE NEVER LIKED YOU AND I NEVER WILL. YOUR USELESS, YOUR NOTHING BUT A BURDEN TO ME AND THE REST OF THE TEAM. EVEN CREAM CAN FIGHT BETTER THAN YOU AND BETTER YET DOESN'T GET KIDNAPPED ALL THE TIME. WHY DON'T YA DO US ALL A FAVOUR AND GET LOST!" Sonic screamed at me every word stabbed me in the heart and I found myself letting a couple of tears as I stood there dumbfounded.

"Sonic...I.." I was cut of again when I felt a sharp sting across my face, my mouth feel open in shock as Sonic the hedgehog had just slapped me right across the face.

Sonic did nothing but stare at me with a cold expression on his face, he closed his eyes and turned around away from me and run off kicking up a lot of dust behind him. I coughed uncontrollably as I fell to my knee's. I barely noticed that the area around me had turned back to normal. I was unable to hold back the tears that stung the corner of my eyes I stood from the ground and run off in a different direction from were Sonic went. My legs finally caved in when I tripped over a branch that stuck out of the ground and I didn't see it cause I was crying so much.

I was now covered in mud from head to toe and I just could not stop myself from crying. I felt a spot of rain, so I decided to hide under the nearest tree and wait it out before heading back to Tails workshop. It soon stopped so I started walking again and soon found the workshop. I gazed over at the roof and was happy to see that Sonic wasn't there.

Once inside I spotted Tails working on the Tornado, "oh Sonic is that you...Oh A-Amy what happened?!" He had looked up and was shocked to see the state that I was in, I was soaking wet and covered in mud.

"Nothing happened okay now leave me alone!" I cried as I pushed past Tails.

"Amy!" He called but I ignored him as I ran to the room that Tails had gave and slammed the door shut.


End file.
